


Happy Birthday, Mr. Uris

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Series: Two Is Better Than One [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Cute Fluffy Smutty, Double Anal Penetration, Fingerfucking, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Stan is always taking care of his boys and making sure they feel loved, so for his birthday Bill and Richie decide to show him how much they love and appreciate him by fulfilling his biggest fantasy.





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Uris

Eighteen. 

 

In just a few minutes, Stanley Uris would be eighteen. Just like the rest of his friends, like his boyfriends. They never made him feel bad about it, but the understanding was there. There were certain hang-outs that they couldn’t go to. 

 

When Richie had wanted to go see the Kurt Cobain tribute in Boston a few months ago, Stan couldn’t go with him because the club was for eighteen and over, so Richie decided that he and Bill would just stay home in Derry with Stan. They listened to every Nirvana album and laid together in bed as Richie went on and on about the great loss that the world had suffered. Stan knew that Richie didn’t blame him for missing the once in a lifetime opportunity to commiserate with others about the loss of one of his idols, he had told him so repeatedly, but Stan still felt awful.

 

Eighteen. It was going to be a good year. He and his friends would be graduating high school. They could get out of Derry for good. Stan and Bill had already been planning for their future. Richie was set too, his plans were actually cemented first. He had been accepted via early admission to MIT for engineering. Bill came next, managing to score a full ride scholarship to Boston University for baseball.. Stan was waiting for a letter from Harvard, but had applied to the other universities in the area just in case. They would get a small apartment together in Boston, and start their adult lives together. He loved the boys, but keeping their relationship a secret from their friends was really difficult. Once they got out of the stupid judgemental town of Derry, they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. Eighteen was going to be great.

 

The clock struck twelve. Stan was eighteen, according to the United States government, he was an adult now. He let out a sigh, he didn’t feel any different. He still felt like the same fucked up kid he had been moments ago. He tried to push his negative thoughts out of his mind, tapping his fingers in rhythmic patterns. It was supposed to help him calm his compulsive thoughts, at least that’s what his therapists told him. The exercises never really worked though, his mind only ever truly felt calm when he was with his boys. They grounded him. 

 

Stan heard a tap on his window and beamed when he saw who was outside waiting for him. He rushed to slide the window open and pull the two other boys into the room. Bill smiled down at him and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. He turned to Richie to see that he was holding a pink frosted cupcake, trying to light the candle on it without burning his fingertips. Stan smiled at him, pure and genuine. Richie got the candle lit and held the cupcake out towards Stan.

 

“Happy birthday, Baby Boy.” Richie said with a cheeky smile, Bill pressed up behind Stan and wrapped his arms around him, humming the tune to the ‘Happy Birthday’ song. “Blow out the candle, and make a wish.”

 

“I already have everything I could need. I have you two.” Stan said, closing his eyes and blowing out the candle. Richie made an obnoxious ‘aww’ noise. All three of them moved to sit on Stan’s bed. Bill swiped a finger through the frosting and held it out to Stan. “Ugh. Germs, William, where have your hands been?” He said in mock disgust before taking his finger in his mouth and sucking every bit of frosting off, swirling his tongue around the tip for good measure. Bill let out a moan at the feeling, Stan knew exactly what he was doing with his tongue.

 

“Jesus, Baby. You’re like a fucking porno and you don’t even try.” Richie breathed out, jaw dropped open. 

 

“Only for my boys.” Stan batted his eyelashes and tried to play innocent, but both of the other boys knew better. They had been together in their little triad for about four months now, and Stan had showed his boys just how wild he could get. There was still something that Stan really wanted to try, but he was embarrassed to bring it up to his boys. Afraid that they would shoot it down immediately. 

 

“So w-what do y-you want for y-your birthday? Y-your wish is our c-command?” Bill asked, lacing his fingers with Stan’s. Richie nodded at Bill’s sentiment, snaking his arm around Stan’s waist.

“I..I...uh…” Stan scrambled to get out, he wouldn’t bring it up, he couldn't’t. His brain screaming at him that he was a freak for even wanting it. “I just want to spend the day with you guys.” He finished finally, it was a safe answer, and he did want to spent the day with them. 

 

“Stan…” Bill started, looking disappointed that Stan was keeping something from them. “T-tell us w-what you want, B-baby. You k-know that w-we won’t judge y-you.” 

 

“We promise, Stanny Boy, you just have to say the word.” Richie smiled at him again, no hint of sarcasm or teasing. They really just wanted him to be happy and have what he wanted for his birthday.

 

“Gahhh...I want you both in me at the same time.” He blurted out. He looked back and forth between them, confusion springing to their faces.

 

“What, like on both ends? We’ve done that before, Stan. Shit, we did that our first time together.” Richie was shaking his head, still trying to connect the dots.

 

“No.” Stan said softly, “Not both ends...just the one. I want you to both fuck me at the same time.” It was so quiet that he thought that they might not have heard him. “I’ve...I’ve been practising with my toys and plugs, I can handle it. I really want to at least try.” He whined a little bit, desperate for their response. 

 

“Holy fuck!” Richie groaned, pressing the heel of his palm to the front of his jeans, willing his erection to go away, hearing Stan talk about something like this, sounding so desperate for approval, knowing that he had been practising by himself so that he could take both of his boys at the same time...that was hotter than anything Richie could have ever imagined. 

 

“Are y-you sure t-that we w-won’t h-hurt you?” Bill asked, knitting his eyebrows together, concern etched across his features. 

 

“You won’t!” Stan cried, “And if it does hurt, I promise that I will tell you and that we can stop. Billy...I’ve been thinking about this since our first time, well before our first time I was dreaming about it. Will you at least think about it?” He looked between the boys, he could tell that Richie was game based on his reaction and the flush to his face, but if Bill wasn’t comfortable with it, it wasn’t happening. The vote had to be unanimous. Consent and communication were crucial in their relationship.

 

“I’ll t-think about i-it.” Bill nodded, concealing his feelings, Stan would usually call him out on this, but the situation at hand was delicate. “H-how about we g-get some s-sleep? We h-have to meet u-up with everyone p-pretty early f-for your b-birthday scavenger h-hunt.” Stan nodded, and let himself be cradled between his two boys, mind not shutting down enough for him to actually sleep.

  
  
  


The birthday scavenger hunt was a ridiculous Losers Club tradition. They had started it for Richie on his fourteenth birthday, when his parents had gone out of town, completely ignoring his birthday. They had scrambled around town to set up little surprises for him. He had loved it, cried a little, and thanked them for being his real family. So they had continued the tradition, for each and every one of their birthdays since. 

 

Stan’s this year was an extra special affair. He was of course the last of the Losers to turn eighteen, and Bill and Richie knew that they had to make it special. Their first clue was always the same, “Finding your first clue will be a treat, look for it somewhere where you find something to eat.” They had started at the Derry Diner, where Stan was given the most decadent plate of French Toast smothered in butter and syrup that he had ever seen in his life. He even slipped and moaned around a fresh strawberry, causing Richie to choke on his coffee and Bill to clutch his thigh, it was a bit of warning to behave. 

 

Bev had slid a blue envelope across the table to Stan. She had been tasked to design his first surprise. Inside his clue said, “Now that you’re fed, go look for your first present, and next clue, where you lay your head.” How Bev had managed to get into his house and leave a present was beyond him, but he wasn’t going to question it. Bill went to pay the check.

 

“Sugardaddy Bill, hot damn!” Richie had called after him, drawing giggles from the rest of the losers and a playful glare from Bill. They collected their belongings and waited for Bill at the door, ready to head to the Uris household.

 

Carefully placed on top of Stan’s pillow was a blue wrapped box with a gold bow. He picked it up and placed it in his lap, the other Losers watched as he opened the present, careful not to tear the paper. He pulled out a brand new pair of binoculars. He flipped them over in his hands looking at all the dials, they must have cost a fortune.

 

“Oh my God, Bev. Thank you. They’re so amazing.” He pulled her into a hug, “But they must have cost so much, you shouldn’t have…” Bev just shushed him.

 

“You will get so much use out of them, and you love birdwatching with binoculars more than any normal human being.” They all laughed, and Stan smiled at them. 

 

Ben stepped forward and handed Stan his next clue, the envelope was red. He pulled the card out and read the clue; “The next place you’ll need to look, is a place where you can find a book.” It made sense, Ben was known for hanging out in the library, he liked to do research. That’s how he and Mike had become so close. They would obsess over a point in history and scour books until they found everything about it. 

 

They made their way to the Derry Library, laughing and making jokes along the way. Stan had his new binoculars strung around his neck. Bill had brought an empty backpack, to carry any of the other gifts that Stan couldn’t hold or wear. Sitting on a table in the middle of the library was a red gift bag, Stan skipped over to it and waited for the others to come over so that he could open it. It was a hardcover copy of the brand new ‘ The National Audubon Society Field Guide to North American Birds’. He had been talking about this book non stop, waiting until he could save enough money for something frivolous like this. 

 

“Ben. You listen to me when I talk about bird books?” Stan says, touched by the gesture. Ben laughs and pats him on the back, his way of saying ‘you’re welcome’. 

 

“Alright, alright, my turn!” Eddie says, pulling a green envelope out of his fanny pack and handing it to Stan. 

 

The clue read; “Throw up the ball, and hope you don’t miss, and only hear the sound of your next clue go swish.” Stan cocked an eye at Eddie over the location, Eddie and basketball weren’t really synonymous with each other. 

 

“I needed a place and a rhyme! Do you want your present or not?” Eddie asked, his usual snark present in his voice. Stan nodded, trying to hold his laugh in. They walked the six blocks to the park and ran down the hill to get to the basketball court. The present was dangling from the net, and Stan jumped a few times trying to reach it, before Bill stepped in and pulled it down easily.

 

“Thanks, Big Bill.” Stan said, shaking the green box slightly to find what was inside. He gave up and opened the box, inside he found a metal tin filled with some essential supplies for someone who would be out in the wilderness.

 

“I know it’s kind of lame, but I figured that you could use it when you go on that bird watching trip next month. There’s everything in there that you might need in an emergency, and some fun things too.” Eddie was blushing.

 

“Thanks, Kaspbrak. I love it. It’s so quintessentially you.” Stan said graciously, and Eddie smiled back at him. Mike was next, an orange envelope in his hand. Stan took it from him with a smile. He really had the greatest of friends.

 

The clue from Mike said, “This place has many stacks of hay, the perfect place to store a surprise for your birthday.” They all rolled their eyes, and headed up the dirt road out of Derry to the Hanlon farm. When they got there they were met by Mike’s grandma and plates of brownies and cookies. They took a break from the hunt to replenish their bodies with more sugar. Stan was happily plopped on the Hanlon couch, when Mike reminded him that he needed to head out to the barn for his surprise. 

 

Stan begrudgingly got up, holding his stomach as he walked. Grandma Hanlon was an amazing baker, and Stan just wished that he had more restraint. The orange box was waiting for him on a haystack, he pulled off the top and saw a delicate chain with a gold Star of David on it.

 

“I know that it’s kind of a personal thing, and that it can’t replace the one that Belch broke, but I saw it in the window of a shop when we went to Portland and I had to get it for you.” Mike was blushing, and Stan loved him dearly. He wrapped Mike up in a hug.

 

“Thank you, Mike. It’s wonderful. How did I get so lucky to have friends like you guys?” He had tears forming in his eyes. “Can you put this on me, Mike?” He handed the chain to Mike and felt so loved with the gold star hanging on his chest.

 

“Before you get all sappy, you should remember that you still have two presents to go.” Richie drawled, and Stan felt himself go weak at the knees. Richie hands him another envelope, his was silver, and Richie has drawn a picture of a swallow on it with permanent marker. It was the kind that looks like a tattoo, and Stan already had plans to frame it.

 

“Beep, Beep is the sound in your ear, your next gift is where you buy albums to hear.” Stan read off of the card, “Aww, that rhyme was awful. But I love the ‘Beep Beep’.” Richie beamed, a chirp and a compliment rolled into one, that was his boy.

 

They borrowed the farm truck, and rode back into town, stopping at the record store where Richie’s gift awaited him. He really hoped that it wasn’t too raunchy. You never knew with Richie. He found his next present in the stacks of albums. It was thin and wrapped in newspaper. Stan squeezed Richie’s hand subtly in thanks, he knew that Richie had to improvise with things because of how bad things were at home right now, but anything that Richie put his heart into was going to be perfect in Stan’s eyes. He pulled the paper out and found three comic books, they were Hawkeye, Stan’s absolute favorite superhero. He opened the first first book and found another envelope in it, the words scrawled across in Richie’s handwriting read, ‘DO NOT OPEN IN FRONT OF THE OTHER LOSERS!’ Stan heeded the warning and wedged the envelope back into the book before anyone noticed, Richie sending him a knowing glance. 

 

“L-looks like I’m l-last. Ready f-for me S-Stan?” Bill asked, pulling a gold envelope out of his backpack that held Stan’s gifts and handing it to him. Stan took it, and carefully tore into it.

 

“Everything you do is a work of art, for your final and special gift, go back to the start.” Stan knew that there was a deeper meaning to Bill’s words, there always was, but he pushed it aside. He would ask later. “Back to the diner we go!” Stan exclaimed and led them out to the truck. They pulled up to the diner in no time at all and their favorite booth was waiting for them with a pink bakery box sitting on the table. They all slid in and Stan looked at Bill excitedly, asking with his eyes if he could open it. Bill nodded.

 

Inside of the box was a birthday cake. It had white frosting all over, and baby blue frosting around the top and bottom edges. There were little birds piped on with frosting and in blue icing it said, ‘Happy Birthday Stan’. Stan was tearing up again. He hadn’t gotten a cake like this since he was a kid. He had remembered telling Bill once that he really wanted one, and Bill had remembered. 

 

“Thank you, Bill, it’s wonderful.” Stan whispered pulling him into a hug. Bill hugged him back and made sure the other Losers were busy.

 

“Just wait until later, Stan. That’s when you’ll get your real presents from me. Oh and Richie and I have something special for you too.” He whispered in his ear and pulled back with a wink. Stan was growing hard in his pants, he took deep breaths through his nose and began reciting the Torah in his head, anything to kill his arousal. 

 

They ate Stan’s cake, and laughed around the table. Richie had his arm slung over Stan’s shoulders and it felt so nice. He felt a little guilty that they hadn’t told their friends about them yet. His friends obviously loved him, they went through all of this trouble for him, so why wouldn’t they still love him when they found out that he was gay...and in love with both Richie and Bill? He would have to talk about it with Bill and Richie, but not tonight, tonight his boys were going to hopefully fulfill his fantasy.

 

Bill and Richie declined Mike’s offer to drive them home, they said that they would walk Stan home. The other Losers hugged Stan, giving him their final good wishes for his birthday and jumping in Mike’s truck to go back to their own houses. Stan started to walk in the direction of his house, when he heard a wolf whistle come out of Richie’s mouth.

 

“Damn Billy, look at that fine ass right there. Just begging to be absolutely destroyed, don’t you think?” Richie said, looking Stan up and down like he was a piece of meat. Bill was sizing him up too.

 

“Y-you’re right Rich. L-look at h-him, walking away, t-thinking that h-he’s in c-control.” Bill teased, an edge in his voice. Stan squeaked at the behavior of his boyfriends, he wasn’t sure what his next move should be. “W-we are g-going to take you h-home. L-let you have a n-nice birthday d-dinner with your f-family, then w-we will c-come and p-pick you up f-for our plans, b-b-but first we n-need to stop at R-richie’s house.” Stan was squirming under their gaze, he knew that his night was far from over. 

 

He walked side by side with the boys until they reached the Tozier house. He followed the taller boys inside and up the stairs, waiting for more instructions.

 

“You know, Stanny. You had a lot of sweets today, and we don’t want any accidents later, do we?” Richie asked, slight dom tone in his voice. Stan shook his head in response, he didn’t want any accidents or messes later. “Good boy, why don’t you go use that bathroom in the hallway, make sure you’re all emptied out. I left some supplies on the counter for you to clean yourself up too. Bill and I will be waiting for you to come back, entertaining ourselves, so don’t take too long, but you better do a good job.” Stan hurried down the hallway to follow Richie’s instructions.

 

Stan came back fifteen minutes later, feeling relieved and squeaky clean. Bill and Richie were lazily making out on Richie’s bed, and Stan whined. It was his birthday, he wanted to be part of the fun. Bill and Richie broke apart and looked at Stan, they motioned for him to join them on the bed, a gold and silver box sat between them. 

 

Stan’s eyes grew wide as he sat and was handed the box by Bill.. He opened the box and his jaw dropped, looking toward his boys.

 

“Go ahead, take it out.” Richie pressed, a cheeky smile on his mouth, from where he was peering over Bill’s shoulder. Stan complied, it was a shiny silver butt plug, bigger than any of his others. He’d venture to say that at its widest point, it was the same girth as Bill and Richie put together. He gasped, he suddenly understood.

 

“Really?” He asked, far too excited. Bill and Richie nodded, and he could have cried from happiness, he saw a glint on the end of the plug and turned it over to look at the end. With pink and blue crystals forming a circle around it lay a special message, ‘Property of Bill and Richie’. It said they owned him, and his hole. Stan was crying now, the simple message meaning so much to him. He was theirs and they were his. Bill and Richie wrapped him in a tight hug. Bill was the one to pull away.

 

“Now t-take those p-pants off a p-present that l-little slutty h-hole, we are going to h-have to do some w-work to get t-this plug in, before w-we drop you off at h-home with it s-still in for your f-family’s birthday d-dinner.” Stan groaned. They wanted him to wear this plug, proclaiming their relationship and stretching him so wide, in preparation for him to take both of them tonight, to dinner in front of his parents. He was already hard in his pants, he stripped quickly and got on his hands and knees, ass in the air waiting for Bill and Richie to take care of him. 

 

Bill started off gingerly, one finger as always, lubed up and carefully prodding, but Stan wanted more. He could take more. He whined and writhed on the bed, the one digit not being enough. Then Richie added a finger, and Stan could feel his boys pulling in opposite directions, getting him good and stretched. Richie grazed his finger over Stan’s prostate and the birthday boy meweld. It felt so good, like his body was on fire. They took turns adding fingers, pumping in and out until they abruptly pulled out and their fingers were replaced by Richie’s whole fist, carefully pushing in to make sure that Stan could take it. He saw stars. Bill deemed him ready and pulled back out, Bill held the plug, slick with lube and slid it into Stan’s hole with only a little resistance, and pushed until the flared base met the stretched skin of his whole and held it in place. Stan screamed at the feeling. So full, so incredibly full. He knew that his boys’ pulsing cocks later on would be so much better. 

 

“All right, Stan. Let’s get you home. Now, Baby, that plug stays in the whole time, understand?” Stan nodded, so unsure of how he was supposed to sit through dinner with his family while being stretched like this. “We need to make sure that you are ready for Daddy and I to fuck you when we come pick you up later.” He finished, licking his lips.

  
  


By some miracle, Stan made it through his dinner. He had to readjust in his chair a few times, the plug pushing into his prostate, too much pressure and it would milk an orgasm out of him right then and there. He wasn’t about to bust a load in front of his parents, or waste his precious cum when it could be spilled with his super hot boyfriends later.

 

Stan nearly bolted out the door when he heard the boys pull up. They were in Bill’s mom’s old corvette. He didn’t bother to ask how he had gotten it, he probably didn’t want the answer. He called a thank you over his shoulder, and his parents told him to have a good time. Stan had to quit running as it made the plug move and he stopped in his tracks to let out a moan, before carefully waddling to the car.

 

Richie smirked at him from his spot in the back seat when Stan carefully sat down in the passenger's seat. “How you feeling there, Baby.” Stan had to close his eyes and focus really hard on breathing through his nose. 

 

“I...I’m fine.” He breathed out. Bill was driving swiftly down the road, seemingly hitting every pothole and bump in Derry while he did, sending jolts through Stan’s body as the plug fucked in and out of him. “B-Bill, could you please watch the bumps. It hurts.” Bill looked worried, he slowed his driving, reaching his hand out for Stan to grab, and was more diligent about the jostling movements of the car. Stan held his hand like it was a lifeline. He was so vulnerable right now, being held open by a foreign metal object so that his hole would be stretched enough for his boys. His emotions were running wild.

 

He didn’t know how long they had been driving, didn’t bother to ask where they were going either. He knew that he wouldn’t get a straight answer from the other boys. Stan was mesmerized when Bill pulled his car down some old country drive and stopped in front of a quaint little cottage. It was adorable. The porch light gave the whole place an ethereal glow, like something from a storybook. 

 

“Oh my...Billy, Richie….what is this place?” Stan asked, staring in wonder. Richie popped out of the car and opened Stan’s door for him, offering his hand to assist him in getting out. He wrapped an arm around Stan’s shoulders.

 

“Do you like it, Stan?” Richie asked, “We wanted to do something special for you. To give you a night where we take care of you and fulfill your wishes, since you are always so focused on taking care of us and making sure that we feel loved.” Richie was blushing at the honesty.

 

“I love it, Richie. I love you.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Richie’s lips, hoping to convey how thankful he was for their efforts. “I love you too, Bill.” Stan called to Bill who was fiddling with a key to unlock the door. 

 

“I l-love you both, m-more than y-you could ever k-know.” Bill replied, a genuine smile gracing his features. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, and Stan gasped again as he walked inside. The cabin consisted of only one room, and a tiny bathroom off to the side. The walls were covered in wooden paneling, and the wooden floors covered with a plush rug. The main focus of the room was the queen sized bed. It seemed almost like a luxury, they were so used to squeezing into a full sized bed, grabbing each other to make sure that no one fell off. The bed had a thick plaid comforter, and pillows that looked like they would be as soft as clouds. There were candles all around the room and Bill moved to begin lighting them, Richie took the opportunity to begin kissing Stan’s neck. 

 

He maneuvered Stan towards the bed, and detached his lips from the smaller boy’s neck, only to strip him out of his clothes. Stan was stripped down to his briefs, already panting, when Bill finished up with the candles and joined his boys. 

 

“Are you r-ready, Stan?” He asked softly, wanting to make sure that the youngest boy was still comfortable and feeling good, the whole night was for him after all. To celebrate him entering adulthood. Stan nodded, but Bill shook his head at him. “Y-you know t-that Richie and I n-need to h-hear you s-say it, out loud.” 

 

“I’m ready. I promise.” Stan affirmed, He reached for Bill to pull him closer, and he could feel Richie moving behind him, stripping his own clothes off. Bill pulled him into a kiss, tongues molding together. Richie was back now, pressing his naked body against Stan’s back. He leaned into it, loving the skin on skin contact.

 

“You are wearing way too much clothing right now, Denbrough.” Richie snarked, stealing Stan away for a kiss of his own. Bill stripped and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the other two to join him. Richie helped Stan out of his briefs and onto his hands and knees on the bed. Bill hissed when he saw the plug still in Stan’s ass, his skin around it was beat red, irritated from the abuse of being stretched.

 

“O-okay, Baby. I’m going t-to pull the p-plug out.” Bill warned Stan before directing his attention towards Richie. “Get h-his cock in y-your mouth. M-make him f-feel good.” Stan moaned, and nearly levitated when he felt Richie’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. It felt so good, Stan wasn’t sure that he was going to be able to last long enough to be fucked by his boys. Then he felt a slight tug and cried out in discomfort. “Ssssh, B-baby, it’s o-okay. I just h-have to grab t-the base s-so I c-can pull it o-out.” Stan nodded, but he had tears in his eyes, even with Richie pleasing him, he knew this was going to hurt. Bill grabbed the plug and began wiggling it gently, trying to work it out of Stan’s stretched hole. Stan cried out again, tears streaming down his cheeks as Bill worked it to its thickest point. “Y-you’re doing s-so g-good, Stan.” Bill said, rubbing his back as he worked the plug out. Suddenly the plug was out, and Stan felt his hole trying to close on nothing. Clenching, but not being able to close all the way. “J-jesus, Rich. Y-you’ve got to s-see his w-wrecked little h-hole. I t-think he’s g-gonna be ready f-for us.” 

 

Richie popped off of Stan’s cock and moved to look at what Bill was talking about, they pulled his ass cheeks apart and gasped at Stan’s small gaping hole. Not enough to do permanent damage, but definitely stretched nicely for the night that they had planned. “So fucking pretty, Stanley.” Richie said admiring the work of their fingers from earlier and the plug. His thumb played with Stan’s rim and the younger boy moaned out again.

 

“P...please guys. N-no foreplay. I just w-want you inside of me.” He whined, but he was out of luck. He was maneuvered onto his back by the larger boys, he spread his legs wide, keppy his hole and pretty pink cock on display like he knew they wanted. Bill pressed a filthy kiss to his lips and he felt Richie down by his hole again.

“I’m going to fuck you for a little bit baby, make sure that you’re really loosened up, while Big Bill blows you. Okay?” Stan nodded, and received playful glares from the other two. “What’s your color, Stan?”

 

“Green. So fucking green.” Stan replied, the other boys seemed to be happy with his answer. Bill wasted no time and took the head of Stan’s cock in his mouth, sucking slightly and using his tongue to tease the sensitive slit. Where as Richie was harsh and fast, Bill loved to pull every last drop of pleasure out of Stan. Bill moved further down Stan’s cock, taking more and more of him in with every pass, Stan was too busy wrapped up in the feeling of Bill’s mouth to realize that Richie was ready, he plowed in with one thrust that made Stan’s back arch and a long moan escaped his throat. Richie kept pounding him, and Bill kept sucking him mercilessly until he was on the edge of his orgasm, teetering dangerously close, and then the sensations were gone and Stan was being moved into position. 

 

Richie laid flat on his back, holding his rock hard dick perpendicular to his body, and Stan kneeled over him. He sunk down onto Richie’s dick, loving the feeling. Even with the stretching, his ass was clenching around Richie. Bill knelt behind him carefully, and tugged at the edges of his hole, stretching the skin as Richie fucked in and out, Stan knew what came next, and he was so nervous but excited that this was finally happening.

 

“C-color, both of you?” Bill asked, always the one to make sure that both of the other boys weren’t doing anything that they didn’t want to.

 

“G-gr-green!” They both moaned out, stuttering from the force of Stan fucking himself up and down on Richie’s dick.

 

Bill took that as his cue, and grabbed Stan’s hips, slowing them from their previous movements. With one hand he moved his well lubed cock to Stan’s entrance and pressed just the tip in. Stan cried out at the feeling, his hole was stretching even more. Richie held him to his chest, rubbing circles on his back, as Bill continued to ease in. They all let out a sigh of relief when he had pushed all the way in, but then Stan felt a surge of pain.

 

“Red! I just need a minute, no one move! I just need to get used to it and breathe!” Stan called out, the two thick dicks pulsing in his ass were overwhelming. The stretch the heat. After a few minutes, Stan motioned for Bill to continue.

 

It was sloppy at first, hard to establish a rhythm, but they found their way, Richie would fuck up into Stan as Bill was pulling part of the way out and Richie would be withdrawing as Bill pounded in. Stan was so far gone, his prostate was being pounded, constantly stimulated as the two boys fucked into him. Precum dribbled out of him as his prostate was lightly milked. The feeling of the stretch was delicious, and Stan loved how they were one.

 

“Ugh, ugh, fuck, harder Bill, yes, yes, damn Richie, drill me faster. Ah, yeah, yeah, ahhhh.” Stan was a babbling mess, words and noises escaping his mouth, he had never felt so fucking complete in his eighteen years of life. Richie got his hand on Stan’s dick and he was gone. He saw a flash of light as his whole body began convulsing with his orgasm. He shot his load all over Richie’s chest, more coming out than had ever before. Richie came at the feeling of Stan’s clenching hole and his hot cum landing on his chest. Bill was last, the clenching of Stan’s hole and the hot cum from Richie coating his dick sent him flying over the edge, releasing thick ropes of cum into Stan. 

 

Bill pulled out first, careful not to hurt Stan. He pressed a kiss to his neck, and helped him climb off of Richie. His hole was leaking their mixed fluids, and Bill knew that he needed to get Stan cleaned up before he passed out. Richie too. He reluctantly got out of bed to find a washcloth. When he came back, Richie and Stan were cuddled together on top of the covers, heads on the cloud like pillows and whispering sweet nothings. Bill wiped them off, careful of Stan’s over sensitive penis and hole. Then he joined them on the bed, pulling the covers over them.

 

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Uris.” Richie sang out, trying to be sexy like Marilyn Monroe’s ‘Happy Birthday, Mr. President’. It drew a giggle from Stan’s lips and he pressed a kiss to his chest.

 

“Thank you both. I love you so much. Thank you for doing this for me. Best birthday ever!” Stan would have pumped his fist into the air for emphasis, but his body was exhausted, already on the edge of sleep.

 

“Y-you know I g-got you a r-real present t-too, right?” Bill laughed. “I g-guess you’ll h-have to open it t-tomorrow.”

 

“Bill! You did enough. Always have to be so over the top.” Stan playfully rolled his eyes, but he loved how thoughtful Bill was. “I’ll open it tomorrow and read Richie’s note.” Richie groaned slightly from embarrassment, but Stan knew that everything would be alright.

 

He drifted off to sleep, in the arms of his boys, as the clock ticked down to the end of his birthday.


End file.
